


Brighter Than The Summer Sun

by Rosesnfeathers, zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has always liked going to the local park with his dogs and his homework, or his sketchpad. But he has liked it more lately, though he has been distracted from his work, because he can't keep his eyes away from Liam, a volunteer for the youth summer camp, as he runs around and plays with the campers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than The Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat of a prompt that was sent to me by [Minnie](http://jadethirstwall.tumblr.com), though I'm not sure how accurately I fulfilled it. You said fluff, so I hope you like it babe. I've been wanting to write a fic with Caro for ages, and asking for a fluff filled fic was perfect for it lol because I always go to her when I need fluff.

The sun is warm on his skin, shining bright and Zayn's snapback does little to keep it out of his eyes. He clenches onto Gus's leash as he bucks his shoulders forward, pulling on it and making the wheels of Zayn's skateboard speed up along the sidewalk.

He isn't a big fan of the summertime, though he isn't complaining about having a break from school. Sweat clings to his skin under all of his layers of clothes, and Gus gets too excited by the amount of people outside in their yards or passing by on the sidewalk. Harry is on him about joining him at the pool for a swim even though Zayn _can't_ and he is pretty sure Niall and Louis have it in their schedule to kill their livers by the next term.

And the park is unusually busy, especially not that the younger kids are out of school. He likes to take Gus under the trees on the hill while he lies out and reads, or watches the other people around him, down by the courts and jungle gyms. But with this many people, Gus is impossible, wiggling so much Zayn has to hop off of his board and walk with him.

“Come on,” Zayn mutters, tugging a bit on Gus’s leash to take control but it is like the dog knows Zayn’s arms hold little muscle with the knowing look in his eye as he looks at Zayn over his shoulder.

He tugs a little farther before plopping down, tongue wagging as he stares through the fence surrounding the basketball court. Zayn stumbles a bit, sighing before he tickles Gus on the top of his head because even though Gus can be a pain, Zayn is quite fond of him.

“This is where you want to sit today, then?” Zayn murmurs before he tugs off his backpack. He glances around, taking in the group of kids, around eleven or so it looks like, running around the court -

His breath hitches when he takes in the blue Volunteer shirt, stretching across a broad chest that he shouldn't be so familiar with but he has a bad habit of staring when it comes to him. His skin is flushed and slick with sweat, his smile so big that it bunches up his cheeks and makes his eyes crinkle at the corners as he cheers on a little girl with ponytails as she shows off her dribbling. Zayn feels _weak_ , really.

His usual scruffy beard is nearly gone, only a stubble of hair starting to grow back on his jaw. Zayn likes it just as much, even though he has gotten hot and bothered over imagining the feel of his beard against his inner thighs more than a few times while in class with him. His pants are different too, his khakis not sagging past the small curve of his bum like they normally do, though he reaches for the brim of them every time he takes off in a jog.

 _Liam Payne._ Zayn has crushed from afar since Freshman year, during their orientation when his hair had been shaved to the scalp and his cheeks rounder. They have only spoken a few times since then, whilst working on a project together in Chemistry and Zayn had been nothing but word vomit and flushed cheeks. There have been other chances for him to talk to them, while he has been out with Niall or when he has ran into him around campus, but Zayn’s voice always seems to get stuck in his throat when he nears Liam. He is attractive, but he is fond of how kind and big hearted he knows Liam is, because everyone knows and talks about him. 

Zayn tugs Gus a bit farther away from the fence, towards the nearest tree, thin enough to tie his leash around. He plops onto the grass, pulling out his book but it goes ignored in his lap as he watches Liam. He may not be a big fan of the summertime, but he loves the way it looks on him.

He is just beautiful, really, with the way the sun bronzes his skin and pulls out the gold in his normally sandy brown hair. Adorable too, with the way he pretends to fall to the pavement as one of summer rec kids pushes past him to shoot for the hoop. And when they miss, Zayn is kind of entranced by the patient and gentle look on Liam’s face as he teaches them, placing the ball into the palm of their hands and guiding their elbows, his face lighting up with excitement when they make it in the basket. It makes Zayn feel like he is going to explode from fondness as he watches on.

Gus lays down at one point, tail wagging as he watches on like he is entranced by Liam too, but he is probably just struggling with not being able to pull away when another volunteer starts setting up the picnic tables on the other side of the couch with lunch and cleaning away the arts and crafts that cover them.

Zayn shifts back, palms flat on the grass behind him as he watches Liam lift the brim of his shirt after the children run off towards the food, bringing it to his forehead. He wishes he hadn't moved them far away when he eyes the glimpse of his navel. They aren't that far though, enough for Zayn to still be able to see the trail of dark hair disappearing underneath his briefs and the way his muscles bulge and his belly rolls when he curls his torso forward to wipe his face, but Zayn reckons anything is too far if Liam’s skin isn't under his fingertips.

Liam uses the back of his hand to wipe at his forehead after he has dropped his shirt, eyes finding Zayn’s for a moment. There is a flush in his cheeks, probably from exertion, but Zayn knows his is from embarrassment of being caught staring. Liam makes him feel dizzy with the rush of thoughts he has, from gentle fond ones that consist of kissing his round cheeks and tickling fingers through his hair, to ones with a bit more dirt in them, consisting of meaningful kisses and bare skin. 

Liam’s lips quirk up slightly before a little girl with coarse black hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head is running up to him and tugging him away. It is only a shadow of his real smile, but it makes Zayn feel warmer than the sun shining down on him.

Zayn tries to read his book, but Liam's laugh is distracting, distinct over the busy chatter of the kids and volunteers. Everything about him is distracting, his face, his body. The way his lips move around the words that are hard to hear from where Zayn sits. He just stares, ignoring the book still open and going unread on his lap.

He stays a bit longer, though he feels a bit ridiculous about it, until the group of counselors round up the kids and ushers them inside the recreational building, with Liam glancing over his shoulder at him with a small smile on his lips.

+*

The next day, Zayn parks himself on the other side of the fence, on a hill that extends from the picnic tables. He has Rhino today, running around him chasing butterflies. He still hasn't mastered walking the two dogs at the same time, so he has been taking turns -

And he isn't waiting for Liam to make an appearance, he swears. And he doesn't think too hard about the way he keeps glancing up from his sketchpad, looking for that blue shirt and the crowd of kids. Not until he spots them again, this time Liam is holding a jump rope as he makes his way with a few kids to a clear spot a couple yards away.

He manages to keep his eyes on his lap this time though, too lost in his thoughts of Liam’s strong arms wrapped around him, palms flat on his chest holding them tight together. He thinks about the press of those full lips against his neck, how Liam's voice would sound breathless and rough against his skin when he dicks into him from behind. He seems gentle, but the bulge in his arms makes Zayn wonder how rough he can be, if he would manhandle him across the sheets, pressing his back into the mattress before he settles into Zayn’s lap, strong thighs wrapped around his waist as he rotates his hips down against him.

Zayn sighs, flipping the page when he takes in the strong jaw he has sketched out. Rhino whines, making Zayn look up even though he had been trying to convince himself to stop being a creep.

He practically jumps off of his blanket when he comes face to face with a young girl a few feet away, her head cocked to the side as she wiggles her trainers into the grass. Her cheeks are bunched up, her dark curls a mess on top of her head.

“Can I pet your puppy?”

Zayn pushes the notebook off of his lap before he scooches up, reaching for the leash Rhino tugs on because he can't quite reach her.

“Sure,” Zayn responds as he pads over to his dog. “Sit, Rhino.”

He eases a hand to Rhino’s back to keep him from jumping as the girl comes closer, tentatively reaching out a hand that Rhino licks at. He wiggles like mad and Zayn bites around his grin, listening to the little girl giggle as she pets the top of his head.

“S’a good boy, Rhino,” the girl coos, bending her knees until the dog is practically in her lap.

“Is it okay that you're over here?” Zayn asks as he looks around and notices the way Liam glances at them before looking away. She looks to be about twelve or so, but he can't be sure as she seems quiet and smaller than the rest of them.

She nods, not looking away from Rhino. “Counselor Liam said it’s okay if I asked first. But he's a nice dog, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Zayn grins, but it falters when the girl turns over her shoulder and yells, “C’mon Liam.”

The girl bends down closer to him, a hand going to the side of her mouth and Zayn ducks his head forward, giving her an ear to hear her whisper. “He is quite scared to come over here, I think.”

Zayn snickers, wrinkling his nose as he looks over her shoulder to Liam, whose cheeks are a furious shade of red as he pads over, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. He does look a bit hesitant, nodding towards Zayn before he bends beside the girl, reaching out for Rhino too. Up close, Zayn can see that there is glitter on his cheeks and a bit of paint in his hair, and his left arm is covered in bracelets made out of colorful beads. 

“He's nice,” the girl repeats.

Liam glances up at him. “Seems to be, yeah.”

Zayn nibbles at his bottom lip, voice caught in his throat as he takes Liam up close. He has seen him up close before of course, but he isn't sure he is ever going to be able to get over the way the warmth in Liam’s eyes takes his breath away.

“S’name is Rhino,” Zayn finally manages, letting go a bit of his hold as Liam falls to his bum and let's Rhino into his lap.

Liam scratches behind his ear, giving Rhino a smile that he wishes was directed towards him. “And you're Zayn, right?”

Zayn nods, reaching out to scratch at Rhino’s belly as he rolls onto his back. He wishes he could settle himself into Liam’s lap as well, and feel Liam’s fingers rubbing against his belly but he flushes at the thought because he feels ridiculous.

“I'm Sammy,” the girl says. She gives Zayn a considerate look before turning to Liam. “You're right, Liam. He _is_ cute.”

Liam goes stiff for a moment, glancing up at Zayn with even redder cheeks and wide eyes. He clears his throat, giving a jerky nod towards Rhino. “Um, she means the dog.”

Samantha sighs, rolling her eyes. “Nuh-uh, Jade said you think Mr. Zayn is cute.”

Zayn swears his cheeks try to out burn Liam’s as he watches Liam grin, teeth dragging across that obscene lower lip. His heart thumps heavily and he fidgets, scratching at his scruff as he tries to keep his cool but his smile pushes into his cheeks, betraying him.

Liam’s grins crookedly, lifting up a shoulder in a careless shrug. “I um - kids, right?”

Zayn parts his lips, probably to say something embarrassing but he is saved when Liam is called away by another volunteer to help set up for lunch.

Liam eases Rhino off of his lap before he stands and wipes off his khakis. “Um, I'll see you yeah?”

Zayn nods, teeth digging into his bottom lip to keep himself from telling Liam he will be here tomorrow, trying not to think about the hopeful look that he thinks takes over Liam’s face for a moment.

Sammy doesn't move, only scooches closer to Zayn as Rhino slides into her lap.

“Five more minutes, okay Sammy?” Liam glances at Zayn, shifting a bit on his feet as he cups the back of his neck. “Er, I mean - if that's okay.”

“Yeah,” Zayn coughs out, shrugging as Sammy looks at him with big, hopeful eyes and it is probably the only thing more adorable than Liam.

Liam walks away reluctantly after promising Sammy no mustard on her hot dog, and Zayn feels a bit awkward with her sat beside him, because all he wants to do is ask Sammy what else Liam and Jade had said about him.

Sammy glances up at him, wrinkling her nose. “You think Liam is cute too, don’t cha?”

Zayn makes a choked noise as he startles, brows furrowing. “I um. I don't -”

Rhino gives him what he swears is a judgmental look as Sammy snickers. “You do. Your face is all red. Just like his.”

Zayn frowns, feeling like a twelve year old himself with the way he wants to stick his tongue out at her and deny it in embarrassment. Instead, he tries to hide his pink cheeks against his shoulder, tucking his chin down as he muffles out his denial. “It isn't.”

Sammy rolls her eyes again. “Oh-kay.”

+*

“What are you doing?”

Zayn’s face crumples into a frown, refusing to blush as he eyes Harry through the mirror. He pulls himself away from it, fidgeting with the red beanie he just spent the last twenty minutes trying to decide if he should keep on or not. His hair peeks out in wisps around the brim, and he decided on a thinner shirt rather than his many layers, a white Henley with the sleeves rolled to the elbow.

“I'm taking Gus for a walk.”

Harry grins, eyes filled with amusement as Zayn shoves past him to get Gus’s leash, hanging in the entranceway to their apartment. “Is that code for ‘I've got a date, butt out of my business’?”

Zayn grins crookedly as he picks up the leash and makes a show of showing Harry. “No, it's code for I'm taking my dog for a walk.”

“You just spent like an hour in the mirror fixing your hat, dude.”

Zayn ignores him, calling for Gus instead. Both of them come running, Rhino half the size of the older dog but he scurries through his legs, getting to Zayn first. Zayn scratches his ears, promising him a walk tomorrow before he hooks the leash onto Gus’s collar.

“S’normal,” Zayn grins before opening the front door and leading Gus out of it.

It is amusing to him, how easily he spots Liam when he enters the park. He is sat on the blacktop of the basketball court, legs spread as one of the campers trace out shapes with chalk around him, a blur of younger kids running around them. Zayn wonders if they take shifts bringing the kids outside, or if they are divided into age groups because he doesn't spot Sammy, nor anyone that looks over the age of six.

Zayn settles under the same tree from yesterday after tying Gus’s leash around the base. He doesn't even bother taking out his book that he brought today, instead leaning back on his elbows. Liam's hair is curly today, a bit wet along with his shirt - droplets of water scattered across the blue material. He grabs the box of chalk before pushing up with one arm pressing against the black top and Zayn exhales so loudly that Gus quirks his ears up at him.

“Shush,” Zayn murmurs, tickling him under his chin. Gus huff out before curling up beside him, chin on his thigh.

He ends up tugging out his book anyway when they all disappear into the recreational center, lying on his back. He lets his mind wander to him and Liam in Chem, how Liam had been almost as quiet as him, the few times their fingers had brushed around the test tubes. He thinks about the times they had talked, though it had been only a few awkward times over the two days it took to do the project, and how Liam’s voice had been calm and soft, his smile so warm whenever Zayn suggested something that Zayn could feel his own cheeks growing hot.

He jerks out of his thoughts when something nudges his foot and he jerks his gaze up up, finding Sammy staring at him with a knowing grin, like she knows exactly what kind of thoughts she is interrupting.

“You have _another_ puppy?” She asks, raising her brows at him.

Zayn chuckles, nudging Gus as he grunts out a snore. He blinks his eyes open, waking up slowly before he wiggles like mad at the sight of someone new.

“Gus, yeah,” Zayn introduces. He nods when Sammy looks at him expectantly, letting her know he is okay to pet too.

She pats his cheek, ducking forward to whisper a _hello nice to meet you_ before she pulls up again. Zayn is proud of the way Gus sits patiently as she pets him instead of jumping on her because he looks to be twice her size. “I told my friends about Rhino, but I think they will want to meet Gussy too.”

“Um, yeah alright,” Zayn tells her.

It is like Gus understands Sammy’s words as he lets out a happy whine, wiggling his tail back and forth, looking at Zayn with big, hopeful eyes.

“See, I think Gus would love to meet my friends,” assures Sammy with a confident smile on her face. She wiggles her fingers at him, indicating that he should follow her. “Come on Mr. Zayn!”

That is how, a few minutes later, he ends up in the middle of a crowd of younger children, all of them cooing and petting Gus and the dog looks more than happy to be the center of all of attention. Some kids stay behind, standing a few yards away with hesitant looks in their eyes and Zayn tries his best to comfort them, assuring them that his dog is like a walking teddy bear.

 _Just like your Counselor Liam,_ he thinks.

And he tries not to look for Liam after that though, but he sees him anyway, standing a few yards away, with a soft look on his face as he watches on. That smile grows when he meets Zayn's eyes and nods before coming over.

“Who is this fella?” Liam coos, bending in front of Gus and he absolutely loses it, wiggling so hard he practically knocks over a little boy to get to Liam, but Liam plants a palm to the boy’s back as Zayn stumbles, with good intention to help him but Gus tugs on the leash too roughly.

“Gus,” pipes up another boy, nudging himself past Zayn to stand closer to Liam. Sammy nods in agreement, planting herself to Zayn’s side to scratch at Gus’s spine.

“He is so cute,” Sammy murmurs, getting close to the dog’s face because he can’t seem to tear his attention away from Liam.  It is like Gus wants Liam’s attention just as much as Zayn does. He acts like Liam is his favorite even though it is the first time they have met.

(And Zayn can’t blame him, because he remembers clearly how Liam had caught his attention that first time in class, with just a look so Gus’s excitement isn’t hard to understand.)

Liam stands up straight, peering at Zayn. “Quite cute, he is.”

There is a grin tugging at his lips after he speaks, a little sparkle in his eyes too, like he wants for Zayn to understand that he is not talking about the dog anymore.

Zayn drops his eyes from Liam to Gus, telling himself there is no way Liam means him because it makes his heart jump in his chest.

“Wanna play with the chalk with me?” Sammy says, circling her smaller fingers around his wrist. Her eyes are wide and hopeful and there is no possible way Zayn can say no, even if he wanted to.

“You can,” Liam interrupts before Zayn can get the chance to respond.  “Would be cool, um -”

Sammy snickers, tugging Zayn some away from the group. She wiggles her eyebrows at Liam. “You can too, Leeyum.”

Zayn ties Gus back up to a tree, this one much closer to the basketball court, before he sits on the black top, legs spread and chalk in hand. Liam sits beside him, Sammy in front of them and they draw.

Zayn draws the sun, a yellow and orange blob that looks dim compared to the image in his head, the one of warm brown eyes and glowing, pink skin. Sammy draws his dogs, scribbling out their names in big letters and Liam draws a superhero that Zayn has to suck in his breath at because the man can draw _too._

He just can't wrap his head around Liam Payne.

“Is that you?” Sammy asks, raising her brows as she leans over his feet to examine the imagine. She shakes her head, an amused look on her face that makes her seem older when she looks to Zayn. “He _always_ draws himself as Superman.”

Zayn laughs fondly, knocking his shoulder against Liam’s when his cheeks flush in embarrassment. “I can see it. Looks like you.”

Sammy giggles as she crawls over after grabbing a red piece of chalk. She scribbles over the Superman’s face, giggling wildly. “More like this.”

“Hey,” Liam says, sounding fake wounded. His lips pout but Sammy only giggles again as she falls back to where she had been sitting before. “It’s called sunburn. I’ve got sensitive skin.”

Sammy snorts, going back to drawing on the ground. “Sunburn,” she repeats under her breath, shaking her head some like she can’t believe Liam just said that.

Zayn bites around his grin, eyes on Liam. He feels sunburned too, but he kind of wants to move closer to the sun a few inches away from him and bask in the rays that shine from the smile he gives Zayn before going back to his coloring.

By the time it is ready for lunch, Zayn can feel that his nose is burnt and his butt hurts from the hard ground. They hadn’t talked a lot,  Sammy had done most of the talking, but it had been nice sitting there next to Liam, watching him squirm every time Sammy teased him about how red Zayn made him.

“Lunch, Sammy.”

Liam pushes up, reaching out a hand for him that Zayn doesn't hesitate to grab. His palm feels coarse against his own, and he is strong, muscle bulging as he pulls Zayn up and Zayn maybe, on purpose, doesn't put any effort into standing.

Liam's fingers linger around his for a moment before he shoves them into his pockets. “I gotta get inside for lunch but um, thank you for joining us.”

“Thanks for letting me,” Zayn replies, his hand feeling suddenly too cool without Liam’s touch.

Liam toes the ground, giving a nervous glance towards Sammy, who is watching them with a grin on her face.

“See you tomorrow?”

Zayn feels his cheeks warm as he nods. “Yeah, alright.”

He does go back the next day, bringing Rhino to see Sammy and her friends before he joins them in their crafts. And the day after that, attempting to play basketball but tripping over his feet every time Liam so much as glances at him, which he does often - always with a smile on his lips that is brighter than the summer sun shining down on them.

+*

There isn't a crowd when he enters the park, only a scatter of people and no one in blue volunteer shirts. He isn’t expecting them to be there since it is a weekend, and he is quite sure there is no summer camp on the weekends, but he can’t ignore the way the little hope that maybe he could see Liam again dies out.

He settles into the place he normally sits before this week, far off from where the campers are usually settled, in a mass of green grass and trees, where other people normally bring their dogs. He doesn’t have either dog with him today, just the book he really needs to _actually_ read at some point before his summer class starts next month.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up today.”

Zayn startles at the sound of Liam’s voice to his side. He isn’t wearing the blue volunteer shirt today but just a simple white one, hands shoved deep into his jean pockets. His cheeks bunch up, reddened from the sun as he gives Zayn a smile.

“Looking for me?” Zayn tries, hoping his voice sounds as cool as he tries to make it. He gives Liam a grin, making the other man’s tuck his smile towards his shoulder as his eyes crinkle in that adorable way that makes Zayn's heart thump too roughly in his chest.

“Your dogs, actually,” Liam jokes, squinting a bit at him as the clouds break. The sun feels warm against his skin, but Liam looks warmer - brighter, and Zayn reckons the summer is no longer his least favorite season.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Zayn tries, unable to tell if Liam is serious or teasing.

Liam only smiles more, shifting on his feet. “Not disappointed I reckon. I mean, I was just hoping maybe, like -”

Liam laughs softly, maybe at himself but Zayn can't be quite sure as he watches him. “I have two dogs me’self. Was wondering maybe, if you thought like, they would like to chill or whatever. Like a dog date or something.”

This time Zayn laughs, the fondness in his giggle apparent. “Yeah, sounds alright. Where are they then?”

Liam's face falls for a moment, brows furrowing in confusion before he laughs at himself again. “Oh er, at my house. I kind of just came up with that idea um, now.”

“Maybe tomorrow?” Zayn suggests before he can stop himself. He can't wrap his head around the fact that Liam just said date to him, even if it is for their dogs. Or the fact that Liam is here, and had been looking for him.

Liam's face lights up instantly, and it isn't because of the sunlight shining across his skin. “Yeah, great. Yeah -”

He hesitates, shifting on his feet before taking a step in the wrong direction. _Away_ from Zayn. “Cool, tomorrow then.”

Zayn nearly pushes up from the ground when he thinks Liam is going to leave. He doesn't have to work for another couple of hours, and he doesn't know if Liam has anything to do but he wants him to stay.

“I'm not er, doing anything now if you want to chill now? Just reading -”

Liam smiles brightly as he nods. His eyes crinkle as he smiles, and it is overwhelming when he sits beside Zayn and he can see them up close. He should probably be used to it by now, since Liam smiles like, all of the damn time and Zayn stares all of the damn time. But he isn’t, and he doesn’t think he ever will get used to that feeling he gets when Liam smiles, something like pure happiness running through his veins and settling into his chest.

“I'm not bothering you?”

Zayn shakes his head. “Just something I have to read for class.”

“You could um,” Liam nods, indicating his head towards the book in Zayn’s lap. “Read to me. So I know I'm not bothering you, I mean.”

Zayn huffs out a laugh, breathless from the feeling taking over his chest, a feeling he is not ready to name yet but it is there, somewhere, ready to bloom under Liam’s fingertips. “Yeah, alright. If you're sure.”

He shifts closer until their elbows knock together and he can smell Liam's sunscreen mixing in with the musky scent of his cologne. He drags his knees up to lay the book against them, angling it so Liam can see.

“I'm sure,” Liam chuckles, tucking his chin towards his shoulder to look at Zayn. It is hard not to notice how close their faces are, though it feels like miles away. “I like seeing you up there reading. Like a breath of calm when the kids get too crazy f’me.”

Liam's eyes widen in embarrassment, teeth snatching at his bottom lip like he hadn’t meant to admit that and it is so adorable Zayn wants to shove him to the ground and smother his lips with his own.

“I like coming to this park normally,” Zayn starts, knocking his elbow against Liam with a crooked grin and hoping to fade the embarrassed blush taking over his cheeks. “But I've liked it more this week, even though you've been distracting me from my book.”

Liam grins and it would be cocky if it weren't for the warmth in his expression. “Have I really?”

“Like now,” Zayn says playfully. “Come on, tell me if I read too fast or slow.”

Liam only chuckles again, softly before he eyes where Zayn’s finger slides under the words at the top of the left page.

+*

Liam doesn't have a dog.

He has a monster, or a dinosaur. It looks nearly taller than Liam, though the dog sits dutifully by his side, only every now and then glancing behind him when Rhino nips at his wagging tail. Liam’s other dog, smaller than Zayn’s puppy, lays between the larger dog’s feet, eyes clenched closed.

Gus is less impressed with the monster/dinosaur, head on Zayn’s lap, a brow quirked up as he watches Rhino growl at the tail, hunched onto his front two paws and teeth bared like he isn’t the sweetest animal in existence. Liam watches him, chuckling quietly and well -

It is nice, really nice being sat next to Liam even though it is a quiet and Zayn feels so awkward he might burst. He just keeps looking at Liam’s lips whenever he talks, and it is a bad idea because it makes his own words come out jumbled and his cheeks flushed and he is just _embarrassing_.

Liam’s lips are so obscene looking as they move, a deep red color, slick from the way he licks at them constantly every few words and Zayn is probably going to explode right here in Liam’s back yard.

“This is nice,” Zayn tries, shifting his legs some awkwardly. Gus huffs out, and Zayn swears that is his way of laughing at him.

“Oh yeah,” Liam responds, sounding genuine but Zayn is nervous he could be bored. That he thinks Zayn is boring because he feels like he is. “Watson likes the little one. It is hard to tell, but he does.”

Zayn chuckles, tickling under the monster dog’s chin.

“He is giving Gus a break from Rhino. Rhino drives Gus crazy sometimes. He is quite grumpy, gets it from me, I think.”

Liam grins, reaching his hand into Zayn’s lap to slide his fingers against the top of Gus’ head. Zayn gulps, eyeing the knobs of Liam’s knuckles and the thick of his fingers inches above his lap.

“You don’t seem grumpy to me,” Liam says quietly, giving Zayn an amused smile. “I always see you smiling.”

Zayn smiles then like he can’t help it, shifting a bit closer to Liam on the blanket they sit on. He doesn’t want to tell Liam that he can’t _not_ smile when he is around him, since it is a bit addictive his smile, but he kind of wants to kiss Liam so he will know anyway.

He figures _fuck it_ , since it is already a bit awkward, he should just tell Liam that it is hard not to smile around him, but there is the distant sound of a doorbell and Watson barks suddenly, making Zayn nearly fall over in surprise.

“Oh yeah,” Liam says, pulling his hand away from Gus before he stands up. “I er - ordered pizza. Hope that’s okay? Wasn’t sure like -”

“Yeah,” Zayn mumbles before Liam can finish, pushing Gus off of him enough so he can stand up too. Pizza makes it easier for Zayn to pretend it is a date for them and not their dogs, and he feels his cheeks burn at the thought.

Liam offers Zayn a seat in his living room while he gets the pizza and brings it into the kitchen. He feels a bit awkward there by himself, Gus curling up on the floor across the room with Ralph while Watson and Rhino follow Liam.

It is a regular living room, he thinks. Nothing out of the ordinary except it is much cleaner than his own, all of the video games stacked neatly in the shelves in the entertainment center, nothing on the floor other than a few dog toys here and there, and there are even throws placed neatly on the top of both couches.

“Sorry ‘bout the mess,” Liam says, padding into the living room with a large box of pizza with a few paper plates balancing at the top. His lip is tucked between his teeth as he glances at Zayn and places the pizza on the table.

“It _is_ trashed, dude.”

Liam’s gives him a guilty look over his shoulder as he opens the box of pizza, his cheeks aflame even though Zayn was joking. He wants to slap himself in the forehead really.

He knocks their ankles together, giving Liam what he hopes is an easy grin to assure him he is joking. Liam grins back, handing him a plate before settling back beside him. “It is usually worse than this. But my roommate, she leaves every summer so it is a bit easier to clean up around here.”

Zayn drops his eyes to his piece of pizza, fiddling with it a bit as his stomach turns. His stomach twists somewhat uncomfortably, but he said _roommate_.

“Visits her girlfriend back home,” Liam goes on, knocking his ankle against Zayn’s this time. “What about you? Do you have a roommate?”

Liam spews out the questions after that, one after another. And it is a bit awkward at first, because Zayn can’t rid the nerves or the urge to kiss Liam, and the hot cheese from the pizza drops onto his shirt when Liam makes him laugh too hard, but soon Zayn settles into the comfort of Liam’s warmth, scooching closer to him on the couch and answering Liam’s questions without worrying he sounds silly when he speaks.

“I’m majoring in English,” Zayn explains, leaning back against Liam’s couch which is so squishy that he practically sinks into it. “I had to take Chem for like, um? One of those tier classes.”

“BioEngineering major,” Liam adds, placing his empty plate on the table in front of them. He sinks back against the couch, this time closer to Zayn. Close enough that their shoulders brush some before he turns to face him. Gus grumbles at him when there is no pizza left on the plate that he sniffs at before taking off down the hallway where Zayn can hear the other dogs rushing around.  

“Oh wow,” Zayn breathes, widening his eyes at Liam. “Sounds quite hard, yeah?”

Liam shrugs, sliding his arm around the back of the couch and Zayn is too aware of how close it rests near his shoulders. “I guess so. I enjoy it though so, it's not so bad. What about English?”

Zayn shifts closer, rubbing his fingers against his thighs to keep himself from grabbing the tank top Liam wears and dragging him closer. He hates the damn shirt because it barely covers his chest and it shows off the bulge of his arm every time he leans it against the back of the couch. “Can be, yeah. But I've always been good at it so, yeah same. Not so bad for me, either. I want to write one day, children stories maybe. Not really sure -”

Zayn realizes he is rambling but he can't seem to stop. The words tumble past his lips and Liam doesn't look put off, but nods when Zayn talks about how he submitted his writing for the Liberal Arts book freshman year, and how he is close with the chair of his department.

He just talks and Liam looks interested, until Liam’s brows furrow and his head moves forward, cutting Zayn’s words off before he can even realize what is happening.

He stills, feeling Liam’s palm skate across his cheek. He can't move no matter how much he wants to because he is in shock. Liam's lips are on his. His full, soft slicked lips are pushing against his own, a bit salty tasting because of the pizza and much warmer than he thought that they would be and Zayn _can't move_.

Liam pulls away, brows still furrowed and face redder than Zayn has ever seen it. “Sorry,” Liam blurts, his words embarrassed and fumbled sounding as the bubble past his lips. “I just - you, um. Yeah. Sorry.”

Zayn shakes his head, coming to and he doesn't tell Liam he doesn't need to apologize, even though he doesn't. He just ducks his head forward until Liam’s lips are against his own again, this time not freezing up but slotting their lips together instead.

Liam doesn't hesitate to place his palm back on Zayn’s cheek, tugging him forward so their chests press together, Zayn leaning over him. His lips are also softer than he imagined, gentle against his own and he savors the way the pizza tastes better on Liam’s tongue than his own. It makes his head spin feeling Liam’s full lips drag against his own, fitting perfectly together.

He slides his palm across Liam’s chest, down his bunched up belly and smoothing back up his sides, trying to soak in as much of Liam’s warmth as he can. He has thought of this more times than he would like to remember, being able to touch all over Liam’s body.

Liam places his other hand on his arm, curling his fingers around it like he is afraid Zayn may pull away when his tongue slips against the crease of Zayn’s lips. He parts them easily, pushing them against Liam’s more to coax his open as well.

He tries not to groan but he fails when Liam’s tongue collides with his own, a soft sound rumbling in his throat that makes Liam's grip on his arm tighten. It makes arousal curl to his navel, and he tries to ignore it, it's just -

 _Liam_.

Who he has stroked off to the thought of more times than he would like to admit, with a hand over his lips because there is something about thoughts of Liam that make Zayn get loud. Something about the strong of his thighs under Zayn’s palms when he presses them back against his chest or wrapping them around his waist, and the way Zayn always imagines Liam squirming across the sheets, fists in Zayn’s hair to pull them closer until their chests meet, whimpering because of the slow way Zayn dicks into him, or loud when Zayn gets a bit rougher.

And now he finally has his hard chest pressing against his own, teeth nicking at his lips and his mouth, which presses harder the more desperate their kiss becomes and it is difficult not to groan around Liam’s tongue when he pulls it into his mouth.

Liam kisses back harder, pushing forward until he has Zayn’s back pressing into the couch, trapping him against it with his chest. Zayn tangles fingers into his hair, keeping him close as he tries to discreetly palm between his legs just for some relief before he explodes.

Liam's fingers skate down his neck, a gentle brush against his skin that makes him tremble and grip himself a little more. He moans softly, feeling his face warm at the sound.

Liam moans in response, curling his tongue behind Zayn’s teeth before he pulls away abruptly.

“Sorry,” Liam murmurs and Zayn flits his eyes open to take in how red his face is, his lips swollen and slick and eyes dark with something that makes it hard for him not to rub his palm against himself. Zayn thought it would be impossible for him to be any prettier than he normally he is, but he is so fucking beautiful like this, short of breath with his round cheeks the prettiest shade of pink matching perfectly with the one tainting his slick mouth.

“Don't be,” Zayn murmurs, thumbing at his cheek because he wants to feel that blush under his fingertips too. He wants to pull him back into a kiss, but Liam looks embarrassed, or nervous - Zayn can’t quite be sure.

“Just wanna - can I?”

Zayn barely nods in response before there is a hard kiss pressed to his lips, fingers trailing down Zayn’s arm until they skate over the back of his knuckles. And _oh_

Liam's hand feels big cupping his own and it is just a gentle pressure but he whimpers into the kiss, feeling the way his prick twitches against his palm.

Liam guides his hand, rubbing up his length until his fingers pull off and tug at the button of his jeans. He hesitates for a moment before Zayn assures him it is okay with a moan, his tongue slipping against Liam’s bottom lip.

“S’okay?” Liam murmurs against his lips, fingers catching on the zipper before tugging it down. “Just - been wanting you for awhile.”

Zayn’s fingers still where the slip under the band of his briefs as he pulls back some, taking in the genuine expression on Liam’s face. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Shy,” Liam murmurs, letting his gaze drop between them. He gulps and Zayn moves his hand lower, over the coarse hair until his fingers graze against his length.

“I've wanted you too,” Zayn murmurs, voice tight as he gets a hand around himself, a bit restricted from the material hugging his hips.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Liam wonders. He curls his fingers around the brim of Zayn’s jeans until he gets the hint to lift his hips enough to allow Liam to shuck them down more.

“Shy,” Zayn breathes, pumping himself slowly. He ducks his head forward, finger under Liam’s chin to bring their lips back together because he feels hot all over from Liam’s eyes on him as he touches himself.

It is a messy kiss, with too much teeth and lips sliding clumsily against each other as Liam works at his own pants with eager fingers.

And the sound Liam lets out when he gets a hand around himself, fuck - it shoots right through him, curling down his spine and spilling into his navel. It mixes in with the slick sound of his hand working over his cock, and the breathy noises passing between them.

“Still shy?” Liam murmurs, tilting his head some. His lips part, but he doesn't kiss back. Instead he moans, breathily against Zayn's lips. The embarrassment Liam had been showing a few minutes ago is now gone, replaced by a confidence that Zayn tries to soak in.

Zayn can only groan in response because Liam bites at his bottom lip, gently but enough that Zayn knows there could be a chance it will end up purpled later on. He cups Liam's cheek with his free hand, feeling the warmth of his skin, the sun underneath his palm before he guides his head back.

He looks down to watch the way Liam’s fist slides down his length, revealing the head that is the same obscene shade of red as his lips. He is thick when he grips where the base protrudes from his briefs, thicker than Zayn and he wishes for a moment it were his hand instead of Liam’s, but he is taking Liam’s guidance here, to know what he is comfortable with.

Liam's forehead knocks against his own as he looks down too, and Zayn wonders if he gets off on the way Zayn looks, his fingers wet with precome as he thumbs over the swollen head, how his prick seems to plump more with Liam’s eyes on him. Liam flicks his wrist, rolling his palm over the head before he strokes off properly, a steady rhythm that makes precome dribble past his fingers.

“Fuck,” Liam groans, pushing up suddenly with a wounded look on his face. Zayn is afraid for a horrible moment that Liam is going to leave him here, but he slides onto Zayn’s lap, thighs hugging his and an arm curling around his shoulders before Zayn can get out his _don’t go_.

“This - this okay?”

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes out, overwhelmed by how shy yet debauched Liam looks in his lap. It makes him knock his lips against his, the urge to kiss Liam again too strong to ignore.

Liam peppers kisses down his cheek, slipping them across his jaw like he needs to taste Zayn’s skin more than anything else. His moans muffle against Zayn’s throat, his teeth gentle against skin. He feels like he could shatter if Liam wasn't molding him against the back of the couch, the head of Liam’s prick brushing against his own, knuckles knocking against each other.

“Can I?” Zayn breathes, pulling his hand away from himself so his prick slaps heavily against his navel. “Touch?”

Liam nibbles on his bottom lip, nodding his head but he keeps up the movements over his cock, his thumb teasing over the sticky head. It is like he is completely gone, so deep in the arousal pouring through his body that he can’t stop touching himself and Zayn understands the feeling a bit too well, but with the need to touch Liam rather than himself.

He plants a hand to Liam’s lower back before knocking Liam’s hand away, head tilting against the back of the couch to allow Liam more access to his throat before he wraps a hand around the both of them, making Liam scooch closer.

He savors the way Liam mouths at the skin, reddening it like a sunburn. The way his hips roll into Zayn's fist and the way their lengths feel pressed together, slick and twitching underneath his palm.

Zayn feels close already, the muscles in his thighs rippling as they tense. Liam's hand covers his own, guiding his hand into slow, steady strokes that make Zayn’s toes curl into the carpet. His lips are so careful against his skin, but he feels raw all over, his skin on fire.

“Zayn,” Liam says tightly, his smile pressing to Zayn’s jaw. “Good date so far?”

Zayn huffs out a breathless chuckle, rolling his hips in sync with the movement of their hands and Liam’s hips. Liam's thighs tighten around him as he chuckles too, sounding just as breathless as Zayn.

“Yeah,” Zayn chokes out. The slick sound of their fists fills the room, obscene as Liam guides his hand over them faster but it doesn't mute out the replay of the word _date_ in his head. “The best.”

“Glad you came,” Liam whispers against his jaw. The other man freezes for a moment before he feels the vibration of Liam’s laugh against his skin. “Or I want you to.”

Zayn wrinkles his nose, wanting to laugh but he feels too overwhelmed from the arousal coursing down his spine and the fondness gripping at his chest.

“Beautiful you are,” Liam goes on, his voice dropping an octave. “I think about you like this a lot.”

“Ah fuck,” Zayn moans out sharply, his body arching up towards Liam as his head presses farther into the couch. Liam’s words shoot right through him, threatening to send him scattering across the back of the couch.

Liam pulls back, lip trapped between his teeth as he looks between them and then back at Zayn. “Wanna see you come -”

Zayn's fingers dig into Liam's back as his body stiffens, Liam's hand tightening around his as he comes. He will be embarrassed about how loud and wrecked he sounds later, because it seems deafening in his ears, or how easily it was for Liam to pull him over the edge, just from a few words that seem obscene coming from Liam.

He looks between them, at the way he comes down Liam’s fingers and onto his shirt, how red the head of Liam’s prick is and the way his hips jerk up into his fist desperately after Zayn orgasms, an overwhelmed look on Liam’s face.

“Holy fuck,” Liam gasps over Zayn's shattered breath. He can see the way Liam’s belly clenches as he shucks his shirt up, trying not to make too much of a mess as Liam joins him in his release.

(And for an excuse to see more of Liam’s skin, which he hopes he can on a later day. If Liam wants to see him again, because he desperately wants to taste the back of his thighs and feel the small curve of his bum under his palms.)

Liam lets out a breathless laugh that he smothers against Zayn’s lips, scooching farther down Zayn's lap until their hips are stitched together. He thinks he would be okay if they stayed like this forever, with Liam settled on his lap and his torso pressing him into the couch as they kiss, Liam's arms circling around his head on the back of the couch.

He laughs with Liam as he peppers kisses to his lips, feeling high off Liam’s warmth and the way it takes over his chest. His arms are a vice grip around Liam’s waist, fingers tickling at the bare skin underneath his shirt.

“Well thanks, see you later,” Liam jokes pulling back with a grin on his lips that Zayn pouts at, tightening his grip around the other man just in case he is serious. Which Zayn doesn’t think he is, because he presses closer while sliding his fingers through the hair at the back of Zayn’s head. And he moves his lips close to Zayn’s again, dragging them across his cheek.

Zayn parts his lips to say something witty in response, but something cold and wet presses against his temple before he feels a wet tongue slide against his cheek.

Liam barks out a laugh, pulling Zayn’s back away from the back of the couch as Watson tries to lick him at his face again. The dog sighs, resting his chin against the back of the couch with eyes on Zayn.

“Disgusting,” Zayn murmurs, wiping his face with the back of his hand, his face crumpling into something unpleasant.

Liam cups Zayn’s cheeks, eyes nearly closed with the force of his smile. “Means he likes you. And I do too.”

Zayn only gives him a crooked grin before Liam is kissing it off of his lips.

+*

Liam is waiting by his tree when Zayn enters the park, having foregone bringing the dogs for just today because he has been enjoying spending time with the campers.

And Liam.

“Hey,” Liam greets, pushing off of the tree with a crooked grin, wearing his normal summer camp uniform. “You didn’t bring the puppies?”

Zayn grins back, wishing he could pull Liam into a kiss but he is too aware of the crowd of kids away from them and especially Sammy’s wide eyes lingering on the two of them. “Thought just me would be alright.”

Liam sighs like he is put off, shrugging his shoulders some as his fingers catch on the brim of Zayn’s shirt, tugging him forward. “I guess yeah.”

Zayn’s breath catches in his throat when he watches Liam’s eyes glance towards the campers before his lips are on his, just a quick brush that doesn’t last nearly as long as Zayn would like before he is pulling away with red cheeks.

“Definitely, alright. I got you something too.”

Zayn raises his brows, wishing he could keep touching Liam but they have plans for the movies tonight, after Zayn gets out of work, so he will try to be patient until then. Liam had suggested it before Zayn left the day before, pressing him against the back of his front door and making it difficult for Zayn to go with lips on his and palms pressed to his cheeks.

Liam reaches behind him before producing a handful of blue material from his back pocket that Zayn recognizes as the same Volunteer shirt he is wearing now. Liam grins shyly, quirking up a brow as Zayn takes it from him.

“Figured you um, if you wanted to keep joining us?” Liam frowns for a moment, eyes going wide. “If you want -”

“I do,” Zayn promises, squinting at him because he swears the brightness in his eyes burns his own a little.

“Great, come on then?”

Zayn follows Liam down towards the kids, wiggling his fingers to the ones that wave like mad at him. Sammy comes running over with one of her friends, a boy with bright hair and a face full of freckles, before knocking her shoulder against Zayn’s arm with a big grin on her lips.

“We’re planting flowers today with Jade, do you wanna join?”

Zayn grins brightly as he nods. “Yeah, I would love to.”

He can feel Liam’s fingers tickling at his lower back, playing with the thin material of his shirt as Zayn holds his hand out as Sammy introduces him to her friend, Josh. His touch feels like it burns through his clothes, sweat collecting at his neck from the warmth spreading across his skin.

“I just have to change into this,” Zayn goes on, as Sammy curls her fingers around Zayn’s wrist to tug him towards where Jade is setting down pots of flowers a few yards away, a patch of dark soil covering the ground by her feet. He shows her the volunteer shirt as Liam’s palm flattens at the bottom of his spine.

“Bathroom’s inside the rec building,” Liam tells him, letting his hand fall away. “I can show you?”

“I’ll see you in a minute,” Zayn promises Sammy.

Sammy nods, throwing her arm over Josh’s shoulders to guide him away. She tries to whisper, but she does a horrible job at it and Zayn eyes the way Liam’s cheeks flush when she says, “Liam has a crush on Mr. Zayn” to her friend.

“No I do not,” Liam calls after her, lips pouting out and a stubborn look on his face. She giggles, picking up the pace as she takes off towards Jade.

“No?” Zayn teases, biting around his grin as he heads off towards the rec building. “That is too bad.”

Liam frowns at him as he watches Zayn take off too, with a teasing grin on his lips. He has been inside of the rec building before when he has come to the park for hours on end, and he jogs towards the bathrooms, making Liam chase after him, his laughter echoing behind him. Giddy feeling, like he is young again and chasing around his crush just to see them laugh.

“Zayn,” Liam complains, pushing through the bathroom behind him. Zayn grins, pressing his back against one of the stall doors as he tugs at the brim of the t-shirt he is wearing. Liam gives him a wounded look before he closes the space between them, fingers chasing the material as it is lifted from Zayn’s torso. His lips are on his the moment he tangles the shirt off of him.

Liam kicks the stall door closed behind him, a harsh kiss pushed to his lips that Zayn savors before pulling away to pull on the Volunteer shirt, peppering kisses to Liam’s cheeks and promising him more for later.

It is distracting, the ghost of Liam’s on his own as he digs his knees into the grass afterwards, fingers deep in fresh soil as he listens to the way Sammy teaches him how to plant flowers properly. He feels like he is twelve too, blushing and giggling softly every time he looks over his shoulder and finds Liam winking both eyes closed at him.

“Like this,” Sammy instructs, taking Zayn’s gloved hands into her own and parting the soil properly. “There you go.”

She pulls away as Zayn smiles proudly, to hand him a pot of purple flowers. “Plant these ones there.” She turns to Jade, who sits beside Josh to help him, on the other side of the garden patch. “Ms. Jade can I have that red flower over there, please?”

It is a loose flower, one that rests on a patch of soil behind her. Sammy hands it to him after Jade gives it to her, wiggling her eyebrows up at him. “You should give this one to Liam. He likes the color red.”

Zayn wrinkles his nose, taking the flower as he laughs. “Good idea.”

He eyes Liam where he pads over, cheeks bunched and sun kissed and Zayn swears his new favorite color is red too as he stands up to greet him. He can feel his fingers twitching tighter around where the stem of the flower, the pads practically tingling with how much he wants to paint Liam’s shade of red. He wants to fill a dozen canvases with nothing but the same beautiful shade of red brightening Liam’s cheeks, maybe with some browns and gold, of course. Gold like the color of Liam’s sun kissed skin, which shines brighter than the summer sun above them.

They stand silently in front of each other, the bright red flower between them and Zayn knows he has been silent for too long, lost in his thoughts of how he wants to paint all of the bright colours that Liam reminds him of as his eyes linger on Liam’s soft expression. He just wants to show him in a way that is better than kisses and red cheeks how good Liam makes him feel and he thinks maybe a painting would be a great idea, since art has always been his favorite way to express himself.

It has been a while Zayn since has touched his paint brush or the bright coloured paints that are hidden away somewhere in his room. But suddenly the black and white of his sketchbook and the dull of his colored pencils are not enough to do justice to the bright red of Liam’s cheeks, or the ruddy pink color of his mouth. Even the deep brown of his eyes are too bright and Zayn can’t help but think of all the shades he is going to mix together to get it perfect.

Liam closes his fingers around Zayn’s, around the flower like he knows he probably wants to give it to him but he stays still, waiting for him to do something. He quirks up a questioning eyebrow at him, a small and warm smile stretching across his lips like he still thinks that Zayn is the cutest thing he ever seen even when he looks awkward, which Zayn _knows_ he does.

“For you,” Zayn goes on, nudging the flower towards him until Liam takes it between his fingers. He feels silly, childish but he doesn’t mind because it makes him feel fuzzy and warm too. “Sammy says your favorite color is red.”

Zayn takes a step closer, squinting at him as he reaches out to brush a thumb across his reddened cheek. “S’mine too.”

Liam nibbles at his bottom lip, glancing at the flower he fiddles with between his fingers before looking back up at him with a flush on his cheeks that reminds Zayn of the day before, when Liam had been sat in his lap admitting about how he has liked him from afar for some time now, too embarrassed to approach him and how he had felt like quite a creep trying to steal glances at him as much as he could.

“Awe,” Jade and Sammy coo in unison, followed by Josh’s noise of disgust. Zayn grins at Liam, hoping Liam thinks him to be just as bright Zayn thinks he is.

He is aware of the eyes on them as he ducks his head forward, swallowing down the nerves that linger in his belly as he brushes his lips to the corner of Liam’s quirked up lips. Liam grins more, shifting his head so their lips collide together for a brief moment before he pulls away.

“See?” Sammy says with a sigh. “I _told_ you they liked each other.”

Zayn snorts as Liam lets out a breathless laugh, and he nudges his head towards the small garden. “Come on, Li. Help us plant some flowers.”

Liam tucks the flower Zayn had given to him behind his ear. “Yeah alright.” He drops his voice low, resting a hand to Zayn's hip. “Who's the distracting one now?”

Zayn wiggles his brows, feeling his face warm before he pulls away from Liam and falls back into his space on the grass. Liam sits between him and Sammy, who pushes up on her knees and pokes Liam’s cheeks.

“Sunburned again,” she teases, giggling at him.

Liam’s eyes crinkle as he glances at Zayn. “Too much time with the sun, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please? [my tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) and [Caro's tumblr](http://curlymohawkliam.tumblr.com)


End file.
